


Kwestia czasu

by le_mru



Series: Nowa Ziemia [9]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Polyamory
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mama na zdjęciach była młoda, biednie ubrana i smutna, a Kacey mała i umorusana. Jedno przedstawiało ją na rękach jakiejś oficer Floty Kolonialnej, kobiety o krótkich blond włosach i promiennym uśmiechu. Widok tej twarzy, prawie prześwietlonej i niewyraźnej, poruszył coś ukrytego głęboko w umyśle Brynn; coś zwiniętego na samym dnie jej pamięci na podobieństwo uśpionego węża.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kwestia czasu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kubis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kubis/gifts).



> Na razie ostatnia część serii Nowej Ziemi, podsunięta o około 30 lat od akcji pozostałych opowiadań AU od 4x10 _Revelations_ , futurefik, następne pokolenie. Pisane prawie z pół roku, bo pomysł był, ale zależało mi na zbudowaniu odpowiednich realiów ewentualnego "przyszłego" świata, który mógłby powstać ~~na gruzach 4.5~~ , gdyby pociągnąć wątek osiedlenia się na Nowej Ziemi (tak jak to robiłam we wszystkich tekstach w tym uniwersum), ale pchnąć chronologię znacznie do przodu. Zawiera nostalgię, dywagacje na temat czasu i pamięci. Narratorką jest postać trzecioplanowa.  
> Za betę dziękuję Novin_ha, za inspirację i pomoc torchwoodowcom.  
> Inspirowane _The Chain_ : _There is no truth. There's just what you believe._

Nigdy nie wierzyła ludziom, którzy zupełnie nagle i przypadkowo przypominali sobie fragmenty życia sprzed apokalipsy dwadzieścia, trzydzieści lat później: jak długo można mieć takie drogocenności pogrzebane i nie odkopywać ich w ciężkich chwilach (a jeśli wierzyć poprzedniemu pokoleniu, każda minuta exodusu ważyła tony)? Jakim cudem można nie pamiętać czegoś, co kiedyś stanowiło być albo nie być? Co mogło stać na straży tego gigantycznego archiwum ludzkiej pamięci?

Metaforę z archiwum Brynn uważała za szczególnie trafioną, bo to, co robiła hobbystycznie, od kiedy jej uprawa tytoniu zaczęła przynosić pokaźne zyski, przypominało właśnie przeszukiwanie wielkiej, zapomnianej piwnicy pełnej zakurzonych akt. Ludzie nie pamiętali, udawali, że nie pamiętali, nie chcieli pamiętać, fałszowali wspomnienia. Zaczynając kolekcjonować historie z Dwunastu Kolonii, Brynn miała ambitny cel: nie dopuścić do zagubienia tej części dziedzictwa ludzkości, zachować prawdę dla przyszłych pokoleń – i takie tam idealistyczne bzdety. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy hobby zamieniło się w osobistą krucjatę.

Cała sprawa rozbiła się właśnie nie tyle o bałagan w świadomości społeczności, co dziurę w jej własnej. Czegoś tam brakowało. Brynn zgubiła coś i nie miała pojęcia gdzie ani kiedy. Sytuację dodatkowo komplikował fakt, że właściwie nie pamiętała niczego sprzed osiedlenia się na Ziemi: miała wtedy zaledwie niecałe trzy lata. Niewiele później po raz pierwszy świadomie pomyślała: jestem tu, żyję, nazywam się Kacey Brynn. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że można pamiętać coś sprzed tego definiującego momentu. Przecież pamięć równa się świadomość - tak twierdził we wszystkich swoich pracach Sosostris. Nie da się więc odnaleźć czegoś, co nie istniało. Można co najwyżej upchnąć pliki z późniejszą datą na pustą półkę w archiwum.

A jednak: ta półka istniała. Coś na niej kiedyś było.

●

— Przypomnij mi, po co to wszystko robisz, Kacey.

— Dla przyszłych pokoleń.

— Przyszłe pokolenia ci za to nie zapłacą, kochanie.

— Czy musisz o wszystkim myśleć w takich fiskalnych kategoriach, mamo? Potrzymaj to pudło, proszę.

Brynn zgięła się ostrożnie wpół na drabinie i podała mamie stare tekturowe opakowanie. Ta złapała je za jeden brzeg i pudełko rozsypało jej się w ręku. Na podłogę poleciały stare dokumenty, zdjęcia i papiery bliżej niezidentyfikowanego pochodzenia.

— No pięknie — powiedziała mama, kładąc ręce na biodrach. — Mój krzyż za to nie podziękuje.

— Ja to pozbieram. Chcę tylko sprawdzić, czy czegoś więcej tu nie ma. Poczekaj chwileczkę.

— Ciasto mi się spali, Kacey.

— To upieczesz następne.

Brynn znalazła wreszcie uchwyt dla rąk i podciągnęła się do góry. Strych w ich domu przy plantacji był niski, ale nie na tyle, by nie dało się ukucnąć we wszechobecnym kurzu pokrywającym skrzypiące deski. Wyciągnęła latarkę zza pazuchy i włączyła ją: cienki snop światła ukazał kilka starych pajęczyn, puchate resztki izolacji, którą pokryty był dach i ściany domu i dwie antyczne skrzynki po owocach nakryte plandeką.

— Skąd wzięłaś tyle staroci, mamo? — zapytała, holując skrzynki w kierunku otworu w podłodze na kolanach. — Mówiłaś, że po ewakuacji z Nowej Capriki nie miałaś właściwie nic.

— A nie wiem. No jakoś nazbierało się. Uważaj, to jest ciężkie!

— Nic mi się nie stanie. Odsuń się.

Skrzynki wylądowały z hukiem na podłodze piętra. Brynn ostrożnie wymacała stopą szczebel drabiny i zeszła na dół na drżących ze strachu nogach (wysokość była w porządku, ale Kacey nie znosiła drabin).

Mama już dobrała się do skrzynek.

— Nie chcę myśleć, ile to ma lat — powiedziała, zwijając zakurzoną, dziurawą plandekę.

— Pewnie ze trzydzieści pięć. Tyle ile ja.

— Fuj, nie wiem, po co trzymałam te stare szmaty. Muszę iść po jakiś worek. Nie wnoś tego do pokoju, bo rozniesiesz wszędzie kurz i bogowie wiedzą, co jeszcze.

— Tak, tak, mamo.

Skrzynki zawierały głównie stare ubrania: jakiś na wpół zjedzony przez mole szal, fartuch, dziurawe dżinsy, które musiały należeć do młodszej Julii, i ciuchy w małych rozmiarach, z których Kacey wyrosła dopiero na Ziemi. Wszystko było cienkie i właściwie bezbarwne, rwało się w rękach. Pod spodem leżało też kilka zdjęć, wyblakłych i pogniecionych. Brynn domyśliła się, że również pochodzą z okresu uchodźstwa: mama była na nich młoda, biednie ubrana i smutna, a ona sama mała i umorusana. Na większości stały obok wujka Edmunda i jego rodziny, niczym przyszywane krewne. Tylko jedno przedstawiało małą Brynn na rękach jakiejś oficer Floty Kolonialnej, kobiety o krótkich blond włosach i promiennym uśmiechu.

Widok tej twarzy, prawie prześwietlonej i niewyraźnej, poruszył coś ukrytego głęboko w umyśle Brynn; coś zwiniętego na samym dnie jej pamięci na podobieństwo uśpionego węża.

— Mamo? — Zeszła po schodach i zajrzała do kuchni, gdzie pachniało ciastem. — Mamo, kto to jest?

Mama spojrzała nad nią znad parującej formy i zdjęła rękawice.

— No jak to kto? To jest Kara Thrace.

— Co? — Brynn wlepiła wzrok w zdjęcie.

— Oczywiście.

I nareszcie! – dostrzegła to podobieństwo. Twarz tej kobiety faktycznie widniała w książkach i gazetach, a nawet była wyryta na tablicy pamiątkowej wmurowanej w ścianę budynku Rady na rynku. Na tamtych wizerunkach nigdy się nie uśmiechała.

Będąc nastolatką, Brynn z przejęciem sprzedała jej dwie paczki tytoniu w sklepie. Niewiele później Thrace została strącona z drogi przez rozpędzoną ciężarówkę i zabiła się na drzewie. Był wielki pogrzeb, na który prawie się z mamą spóźniły. Pamiętała mnóstwo ludzi, ponurą atmosferę i to, że nikt nie płakał. Odkryła później, że zapamiętała ten okres dokładnie tak, jak opisywały go później gazety: koniec pewnej ery, trudny początek nowej. Kryzys gospodarczy, problemy z reformą walutową, rozsypujący się rząd… to wszystko przeszło nieco obok Kacey, Julii i plantacji tytoniu na obrzeżach miasta, ale Brynn na zawsze skojarzyła Karę Thrace z niepokojem.

W ich nasłonecznionej, ciepłej kuchni mama wyjęła ciasto z formy, pokroiła starannie na kawałki, włożyła jeden na talerzyk i podsunęła córce. Brynn usiadła przy drewnianym stole, odłamała trochę kruszonki i mechanicznie włożyła do ust.

— Mamo, ale skąd mam zdjęcie z Karą Thrace?

— Po Nowej Caprice mieszkałyśmy na _Galactice_ , córka. — Mama usiadła obok i odgarnęła włosy z czoła. — Obozem dla uchodźców zajmował się Karl Agathon, więc Thrace czasem tam zaglądała.

— Agathon przyjaźnił się z Karą Thrace?

— Oczywiście. — Mama spoglądała na nią tak, jakby była niepoważna.

— Nie wiem, jakoś tego nie zarejestrowałam.

— Znasz w końcu tylko jego dzieci, więc to nic dziwnego.

— Ale skąd to zdjęcie ze mną? Przecież Thrace nawet nie lubiła chyba dzieci ani nic…

— Tak jak ty — powiedziała jadowicie mama, zalewając gorącą wodą z czajnika dwie herbaty.

— Ja lubię dzieci!

— Tak, obce i na góra godzinę. Umrzesz bezpotomnie...

— Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, mamo — odparła chłodno Brynn, przyglądając się wnikliwie drzwiom lodówki i odsuwając od siebie talerzyk. Ciasto było za słodkie. — Jestem ciekawa, czemu mi nie powiedziałaś, że ją znam.

— Byłaś mała. Poza tym to nic takiego, kiedyś przyniosła cukierki, trochę mydła, takie tam. — Mama zmarszczyła brwi, jakby usiłowała sobie coś przypomnieć. Brynn nagle nie była pewna, czy należało w to zupełnie wierzyć: mama potrafiła sobie wmówić niektóre rzeczy tak bardzo, że stawały się prawdą. To mógł być taki przypadek. — Chyba przypominałaś jej siebie samą z dzieciństwa. Potrafiła być miła, wiesz. Nie wszyscy oficerowie tacy byli, więc nie mogłam narzekać.

— Hm.

— Wypij herbatę, zanim wyjdziesz.

— Tak, tak.

●

Przed wyjazdem do miasta zrobiła rutynowy obchód plantacji. Liście powoli dojrzewały, zbliżała się pora zbiorów i suszenia – kilka tygodni wyjętych z życia, harówka od rana do wieczora, bo maszyna nie zrobi wszystkiego za właściciela pola. Brynn zdawała sobie sprawę, że powinna już rozejrzeć się jakimiś rękami do pracy, bo mama nie miała już w ogóle siły robić przy plantacji. Za to każdy moment był dobry, żeby wypomnieć, że gdyby Kacey nie rozstała się z Chadem Hockneyem – swoim pierwszym narzeczonym, którego główną zaletą było posiadanie dobrego samochodu – to już miałyby do pomocy jakieś urocze nastolatki.

Brynn nie przyjmowała tego dobrze. Chciała mieć rodzinę – ba, posiadanie rodziny to wręcz patriotyczny obowiązek, a ona była patriotką – ale jej życie osobiste stanowiło pasmo lęków i rozczarowań.

Samochód stał na parkingu za suszarnią tytoniu, brązowy od pokrywającego go kurzu. Kacey wytarła szyby i otworzyła drzwi. Ze środka buchnął żar. Musiała pootwierać wszystkie okna i odczekać kilka minut, żeby w ogóle można było wsiąść do środka. Nawet wtedy kierownica była gorąca w dotyku, ale Kacey i tak oparła się o nią czołem. Mama miała rację, była wadliwa. Nie znosiła bliskości, jakby niosła ze sobą jakąś niesprecyzowaną groźbę.

Słońce zachodziło nad ujściem rzeki, odbijając się w metalowych żurawiach stoczni, kominach fabryk i kolektorach słonecznych na dachach domów. Brynn odpaliła silnik i wjechała na krętą drogę prowadzącą w dół niewielkiego, spłaszczonego u szczytu wzgórza, na którym położona była plantacja. Trakt kluczył między rzędami sadzonek winorośli wujka Edmunda. Niedługo później zaczynał się asfalt i miasto: najpierw domki jednorodzinne otoczone ogrodami i szklarniami, później gęstsze zabudowania centrum.

Bar Jonaha znajdował się w piwnicy jego domu przy jednej z odnóg rynku. O tej porze dnia był częściowo zapełniony stałymi bywalcami. Brynn usadowiła się na swoim zwykłym miejscu przy barze, pozdrowiła kilku znajomych i rozejrzała się za Agathonem. Nie było go w okolicy, więc wyjęła z kieszeni metalowe pudełko na cygara i zapaliła jedno: miało bogaty, słodkawy smak, więc pochodziło zapewne z zeszłorocznych zbiorów.

Na ścianach zasnutego dymem baru wisiały prace Kary Thrace: barwne kosmiczne pejzaże i mroczne obrazy pełne symboli, których Brynn nie umiała odszyfrować i nad którymi dotąd się zresztą nie zastanawiała, bo przecież wisiały w barze od zawsze i znała je na pamięć. Nigdy nawet nie zapytała Jonaha, czemu nie walnął nad ladą jakiegoś kiczowatego landszaftu albo kilku nostalgicznych zdjęć z epoki kolonizacji, tylko te niepokojące prace. Nie przyszło jej to do głowy; ich widok był tak oczywisty, jak wzorów na niebieskich kafelkach, którymi wyłożono kuchnię w ich domu.

— Są prawdziwe — powiedział nagle Jonah, nachylając się nad barem. — Ponoć wszystkie.

— Cześć, Jon. Co jest prawdziwe?

— Każdy obraz przedstawia jakieś określone miejsce w kosmosie. Bardzo, bardzo daleko. — Jonah uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Niestety, wykupując je, ojciec nie pomyślał o poszukaniu tytułów i opisów do nich. O ile jakieś były. Hej, przywiozłaś coś?

— Jasne. Mam na pace osiem sztang i sto cygar, tak jak sobie życzyłeś.

— Bingo. Lud się ucieszy. Kiedy zapłacić?

— Kiedy będziesz miał gotówkę. Nie spieszy się.

— Drinka?

— Ale słabiutkiego.

Jonah sięgnął po butelkę ambrozji, wlał trochę do szklanki, zalał resztę sokiem i dorzucił plasterek limonki. Był wysokim i nieco misiowatym facetem o budzącej zaufanie, sympatycznej twarzy. Brynn poznała go w szkole – chodzili do tej samej klasy, chociaż był trzy lata młodszy, bo brakowało dzieci, żeby podzielić je rocznikami. Kiedy otworzył bar, stali się wspólnikami – Jonah skupował od Brynn wyroby tytoniowe, żeby sprzedawać je spod lady po nieco wyższych cenach. Będąc w potrzebie, pożyczali sobie nawzajem pieniądze, a po rozwodzie i przed drugim małżeństwem Agathona Brynn miała z nim romans. Jakimś cudem udało im się później wrócić do przyjaźni, ale to dziwne połączenie, które nawiązuje się między ludźmi, którzy są chociaż trochę w sobie zakochani, nigdy nie zniknęło na dobre. Był, oczywiście, hybrydą, jak siostry. Nie znosił tego słowa i uważał się za człowieka z krwi i kości, nie z krwi i siliki.

— Coś cię męczy — powiedział, podsuwając jej drinka.

— Mam opowiedzieć barmanowi, co mi leży na sercu?

— Opowiadaj. Barman chce wiedzieć.

Wyjęła zdjęcie z kieszeni kurtki i położyła je na ladzie, wypuszczając z ust wielki obłok aromatycznego dymu. Jonah przysunął je do siebie i przekrzywił głowę.

— No? To ty?

— To ja. Dlaczego mam zdjęcie z Karą Thrace?

— Przychodziła do waszego obozu, jak ojciec był oficerem nadzorującym. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Najwyraźniej byłaś tak słodkim dzieciakiem, że nie mogła się oprzeć.

Brynn milczała, paląc cygaro.

— A. widzę, że to nie takie proste — domyślił się Jonah. Przysunął sobie stołek i usiadł naprzeciwko. — Tropisz coś. To do książki?

— Nie. Może. Gorzej, że nic z tego nie pamiętam.

— Ale to pewnie nic ważnego.

— To samo powiedziała mi mama. Dlatego nie bardzo w to wierzę. — Przegarnęła włosy palcami, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu w wypolerowanej popielniczce. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, trzydziestoczteroletnią osobę – dokładnie taką, jaką się czuła. — No daj spokój, Jon, jak mogę rozprawiać się z historiami innych ludzi, skoro nie znam własnej? To nie tylko podważa mój autorytet jako badacza, ale w ogóle niszczy sens tego, co robię.

— To rozumiem. Ale jak możesz wiedzieć, że czegoś nie pamiętasz, skoro tego nie pamiętasz? Zastanów się.

— Nie wiem! To jest tak, jak masz jakieś słowo na końcu języka i nie możesz go sobie przypomnieć, nieważne, jak bardzo próbujesz. Znałeś Thrace?

— Nie wiem, czy można powiedzieć, że znałem. Spotykałem ją czasem, jak przychodziła do ojca, ale wiesz… — Zmarszczył brwi, jakby przypominał sobie coś nieprzyjemnego. — To były ważne spotkania, w jego gabinecie, czasem nawet z Adamą. Kiedy tata miał z czymś problem, najpierw szedł do mamy, a potem do Thrace. I wiesz… była dla mnie dobra, ale zawsze odnosiłem wrażenie, że wolała Herę, cudowne dziecko.

— A Hera?

— Mówiła do niej "ciotka". — Jonah zrobił dziwny grymas. — Ani ja, ani Hes nigdy nie odważyliśmy się na coś takiego. Ale Hestia była w nią zapatrzona. Marzyła, żeby to ona uczyła ją latania. Nie zdążyła. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Pamiętam, że dużo się śmiała.

— Zawsze wydawała mi się surowa — powiedziała Brynn.

— No pewnie. Na tych nadętych oficjalnych uroczystościach wszyscy strzelali takie straszne miny. — Przewrócił ostentacyjnie oczami. — Ale spójrz na to zdjęcie. Wszędzie bym poznał ten uśmiech! Widzisz, może nie ma w tym tajemnicy: może po prostu cię lubiła.

— Jasne, bo żołnierze usiłujący ocalić nas od zagłady mają czas przynosić cukierki obcym – jakkolwiek słodkim – dzieciom.

— Sarkazm. — Jonah pogroził jej palcem. — Szkodzi.

— Uważasz, że się doszukuję, nie?

— Może. Może nie. W każdym razie tata mocno przeżył jej śmierć. Bardzo się przyjaźnili.

— A twoja mama?

— Moja mama… wieczna tajemnica — odpowiedział Jonah, drapiąc się za uchem. — Nie wiem, czy słyszałaś, jak dziesięć razy ci już wyznawałem, że jestem tym wyrodnym synem? Albo że podrzucili mnie jacyś obcy ludzie?

— Przecież się pogodziłeś z mamą.

— No tak. Zresztą nieważne… Mama i Thrace miały zawsze jakieś takie dziwne stosunki. Oho — powiedział po chwili — widzę ten błysk w twoim oku, ale muszę powiedzieć ci nie, Kace. Mama jest chora. A już na pewno nie powinnaś przy niej wywlekać tych staroci…

— Dlaczego nie? Tym się teraz zajmuję.

— Dlaczego nie? Bo ja cię o to proszę — odrzekł poważnie Jonah. Przetarł i tak czysty już blat i westchnął. — Nie chcę, żeby mama znowu o tym myślała. I tak jest jej ciężko bez ojca.

Karl Agathon, pomyślała Brynn. Potem Lee Adama, dwa lata temu. Czy teraz już wszyscy będą powolutku wymierać? A potem nadeszła myśl: cholera, nie mam czasu.

— Dobrze. Przepraszam, Jon.

— Nie ma za co. Poczekaj chwileczkę. Summie! Gdzie jesteś, do jasnej cholery!

Brynn paliła dalej cygaro, obserwując, jak Agathon wywleka z zaplecza swoją niesforną barmankę. Nad barem wisiał obraz wielkiej, wielobarwnej mgławicy i zdała sobie sprawę, że też tam kiedyś prawdopodobnie była, miliony lat świetlnych stąd, głęboko w przestrzeni. Nie zdając sobie nawet z tego sprawy, przebyła więcej, niż obecnie mogła sobie wyobrazić. To musiało gdzieś _tam_ , w jej głowie, być.

Wzięła łyk drinka. Cierpki alkohol spłynął w dół jej gardła, zmywając posmak tytoniu.

— Zrobisz coś dla mnie? — zapytała, gdy Jonah wrócił do swojego stołka.

Uśmiechnął się.

— Zależy co.

— Dowiesz się, z kim mam porozmawiać, jeśli chcę się czegoś dowiedzieć?

— Hm. — Poskubał się po brodzie. — Na pewno ze starym dywizjonem. Już z głowy mogę ci podać dwa nazwiska: Edmondson i Costanza. Kojarzysz?

— No jasne. Margaret Edmondson mieszka w tym gospodarstwie za gajem pomarańczowym… Costanza też gdzieś tam w okolicy.

— Tak.

— Dzięki, Jonah.

— Jestem twym uniżonym sługą. — Agathon zawinął artystycznie ścierką i ukłonił się.

— Dobra, dobra.

●

Wieczorem zrobiła sobie kanapki z papryką, zapaliła w pokoju lampę dającą silniejsze światło i wytargała spod łóżka pudła zawierające wszystko, co dotąd uzbierała. Zamierzała stworzyć z tego książkę z historiami – nie jakąś grubą pozycję naukową albo historyczną, bo nie znała się na tym wystarczająco dobrze – ale po prostu książkę. Nie była prawie analfabetką, jak część tego pokolenia, która z trudem sylabizowała ogłoszenia i co ważniejsze artykuły w gazetach, bo mama od dzieciństwa podsuwała jej z trudem zdobyte książki, a na dwunaste urodziny podarowała terminal do odczytu danych cyfrowych, który dawał dostęp do całej zachowanej biblioteki ludzkości.

Ten terminal od dawna już nie działał, ale wtedy nie było już problemu ze zdobyciem kolejnego, a kiedy zepsuł się i ten, trwała kampania "wyposażyć w terminal każdy dom".

W archiwach brakowało mnóstwa materiałów z okresu uchodźstwa. To było to, co powoli rekonstruowała. Wśród tekstów zadrukowanych przeważały wydane już na Ziemi. Zaczęła je przeglądać w poszukiwaniu informacji o Karze Thrace, ale nie znalazła wiele więcej, niż krążyło z ust do ust. Jakieś wzmianki tu i tam. Sporo po jej tragicznej śmierci, oczywiście. Ale wszystko albo jakieś takie grzeczne, uładzone, albo zjadliwe i przesadzone, jak to w prasie. Sporo zdjęć: Thrace w kombinezonie lotniczym, Thrace podczas święta osiedlenia, przecina wstęgi, opiera się o wyremontowane myśliwce, podaje rękę jakiejś Ósemce. Kolejne święto osiedlenia: Thrace na pierwszym planie stuka się szklankami z Lee Adamą, w tle Sam Anders i Agathonowie. Thrace przy grobie Williama Adamy. Strasznie młoda Thrace z cygarem w zębach na tle hangaru lotniczego.

Bohaterka wojenna, pomyślała Brynn, opierając się o łóżko i zapalając papierosa. Zza krzesła wybiegł zaalarmowany poruszeniem pająk i szybko zemknął w cień, poza krąg światła.

Po głowie Brynn myśli krążyły jak leniwe, ociężałe trutnie. Thrace faktycznie podzieliła los każdego proroka we własnym kraju: była oficjalnie wielbiona i oficjalnie dręczona. Przypisywano jej i nadludzkie zdolności, i winę za wszystkie nieszczęścia, które dotknęły ludzkość. Co ciekawsze, Thrace zupełnie się do swojej sławy zdystansowała: we wszystkich materiałach, i papierowych, i cyfrowych, Brynn znalazła zaledwie kilka jej wypowiedzi, i to na zupełnie banalne tematy. Wyglądało na to, że po kolonizacji i krótkim romansie z polityką w piątym roku nowej rachuby zamknęła się w swoim studiu i właściwie nie wyściubiała stamtąd nosa.

Bardzo podejrzane – i bardzo oczywiste, że stało za tym coś więcej niż obowiązkowe oskarżenia o korupcję i chorobę psychiczną. Nadszedł czas, by dokopać się do materiałów z okresu rozliczania się z reżimem Adama-Roslin.

●

Margaret Edmondson mieszkała w wielkim domostwie na skraju miasta. Gaj pomarańczowy, za którym postawiony był dom, należał do niej. Okoliczne hektary różnych innych upraw również. Edmondsonowie należeli do najlepiej prosperujących farmerów w całej Lauranii.

Brynn zatrzymała się grzecznie przed bramą posiadłości i wyjrzała z samochodu. Na płocie siedziało dwóch niedorostków zajętych grzebaniem w zębach i obserwowaniem stada kóz. Kacey nienawidziła kóz. Kozy śmierdziały.

— Przepraszam? — zagadnęła, otwierając drzwiczki. — Chciałabym porozmawiać z panią Edmondson. Gdzie mogą ją znaleźć?

Chłopcy odwrócili się i zaczęli teraz przyglądać się jej zamiast kozom. Trwało to może minutę, a potem nagle spłoszeni zeskoczyli z płotu i zniknęli za żywopłotem.

— Cholera jasna — syknęła Brynn, tracąc nadzieję na spotkanie z Edmondson. — Świetnie.

Brama skrzypnęła i powoli się otworzyła. Stała za nią starsza kobieta w kraciastej koszuli.

— Do roboty, małe nieroby! — krzyknęła na dwóch chłopców, którzy zmykali, aż się kurzyło. — Macie jak w banku, że po obiedzie rozmówię się z waszym ojcem! Kto to widział, żeby tak czas marnować! Bardzo przepraszam za to przyjęcie — zwróciła się w końcu do Kacey. — Tyle jest tutaj tego tałatajstwa, że czasem nie wiem, co mam z nimi zrobić. Muszę chyba wnieść o wydłużenie zajęć w szkole.

Brynn patrzyła na nią z konsternacją.

— Nic się nie stało — powiedziała, bo wydawało jej się to na miejscu. — Jestem Kacey Brynn. Interesuję się historią Kolonii i chciałabym zadać pani kilka pytań, jeśli nie miałaby pani…

— Znowu? No dobra, chodź, młoda. Możesz postawić wóz za bramą.

Kacey wjechała ostrożnie na teren posiadłości Edmondsonów. Za bramą i żywopłotem roztaczał się wielki, piękny, cienisty sad, w którego centrum stała wielka altana ogrodowa. Dalej widać było zadbany warzywniak. Sam dom – potężna drewniana konstrukcja – stał w cieniu rozłożystych, wiekowych cisów. Wszędzie uwijali się ludzie, młodzi, rośli mężczyźni, rozbrykane dzieci, długowłose kobiety.

Margaret Edmondson miała surową, ogorzałą twarz, ciemne, przetykane siwizną włosy i przeczące szorstkiej manierze sympatyczne zmarszczki mimiczne w kącikach oczu i ust.

— Myślałam, że już wszyscy dali mi spokój z tymi starociami — mówiła, prowadząc Brynn w kierunku domu. Mimo wieku – musiała być po sześćdziesiątce – krok miała pewny i sprężysty. — Odkąd zajęłam się hodowaniem buraków. Wiesz, buraki są takie trochę mało heroiczne. Czy ja cię skądś przypadkiem nie kojarzę, młoda?

— Mieszkam na wzgórzu Leion. Mamy tam plantację tytoniu.

— A, no jasne! Wiedziałam, że skądś cię znam. Nieważne. Co cię tu przywiodło?

— Chcę napisać książkę — wyznała z pewnym zażenowaniem Brynn. — I szukam informacji. Między innymi o Karze Thrace.

Edmondson odwróciła się do niej tak nagle, że Kacey z zaskoczenia zrobiła krok do tyłu.

— Ta to mnie prześladuje nawet zza grobu — mruknęła Edmondson niechętnie. — No ale skoro już cię wpuściłam, to trudno. Matthew! Chodź na podwórko! Matthew!

Z domu wybiegł ciemnowłosy, na oko szesnastoletni chłopak. Musiał być jej wnukiem, podobnie jak tamci dwaj zza żywopłotu.

— Przynieś te wiklinowe krzesła z altanki na werandę — poleciła mu Edmondson, opierając się o poręcz schodów. — I wstaw wodę. Kawa, herbata?

— Kawa, jeśli można — odparła Kacey.

Kiedy weszły na werandę, krzesła już tam stały, a z kuchni dobiegały odgłosy szczękania naczyniami. Wszyscy członkowie rodziny traktowali Edmondson z niesłychaną rewerencją.

Marge Edmondson, za czasów młodości kapitan Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson, umościła się wygodnie na wiklinowym krześle i potoczyła po swojej posiadłości wzrokiem dumnego posiadacza.

— O co chciałaś pytać…

— Brynn. Kacey Brynn. Przepraszam, że tak panią nachodzę, ale po prostu szukam informacji. Byłam za mała, żeby cokolwiek pamiętać z exodusu, a ostatnio znalazłam to. — Brynn wyjęła swoje zdjęcie. — Dlatego szukam osób, które mogłyby wiedzieć, co łączyło mnie z Karą Thrace.

Ku jej zaskoczeniu Edmondson wybuchnęła perlistym śmiechem.

— Z Karą Thrace! Dobre sobie! — Następnie przyjrzała się zdjęciu. — A najlepsze jest to, że to rzeczywiście jest Starbuck. Dlaczego Starbuck trzyma cię na rękach?

— Tego właśnie usiłuję się dowiedzieć.

Ten moment wybrał sobie jeden z potomków Edmondson, żeby wnieść tacę z parującymi filiżankami kawy i kruchymi domowymi ciasteczkami. Postawił wszystko na stole, po czym się ulotnił. Brynn na wpół świadomie spodziewała się, że na koniec chłopak zasalutuje.

— Domyślam się, że nie lubiła pani Kary Thrace — zaczęła ostrożnie.

— Ciężko ją było lubić, Kacey. Miała dość… hm… specyficzną osobowość.

Brynn była pewna, że Edmondson miała ochotę soczyście zakląć, ale nie zrobiła tego ze względu na kręcące się po okolicy wnuki.

— Była najbardziej po…kręconą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek znałam — ciągnęła surowo. — A służyłam piętnaście lat we Flocie Kolonialnej, więc miałam styczność z najgorszymi zwyrodnialcami, jacy mogli urodzić się na dwunastu różnych planetach. Była trochę jak rozpuszczona jedynaczka. Musiała być zawsze w centrum zainteresowania i nieważne, jaki numer wykręciła, wszyscy zawsze musieli jej wybaczyć. To nie są najlepsze cechy u dowódcy, chyba zgodzisz się ze mną?

— Tak. Tak, oczywiście. Ale dopięła swego, prawda? Przyprowadziła nas tutaj.

— Tego nie można jej odmówić. — Edmondson wzruszyła ramionami. Nagle mimo siwizny i zmarszczek zaczęła wyglądać trzydzieści lat młodziej i Brynn przypomniało się kiedyś to, co czytała: że weterani wojenni zatrzymują się w rozwoju na wysokości wojny. Może tak było. — Ale musisz wiedzieć, że czasem ciężko jest coś zaakceptować. Wam to szczególnie trudno zrozumieć — machnęła ręką w ogólnym kierunku swoich potomków — bo żyjecie w nieco innej epoce. Ale kiedy Starbuck umarła i wróciła… Co tu dużo gadać.

— Jak to: umarła i wróciła? — zdziwiła się Brynn.

— Niemożliwe, żebyś o tym nie słyszała. Przecież to jej największy wyczyn.

Brynn zmarszczyła brwi.

— Wydawało mi się, że to takie bardziej metaforyczne. Że zaginęła i udało jej się wrócić. Bo o to chodzi, prawda? O to, jak zaginęła w Maelströmie i wróciła podczas bitwy w Mgławicy Jońskiej?

— Nic z tego, dziecko. Była martwa jak kamień dwa miesiące i wróciła jako nowa osoba. Wiem, że teraz, po tak długim czasie czasie, wszyscy woleli o tym zapomnieć i znaleźć jakieś wytłumaczenie nieurągające zdrowemu rozsądkowi, ale ja przy tym byłam i dobrze to pamiętam. Jakoś położyło to cień na nasze późniejsze relacje. — Edmondson prychnęła, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. — To nie jedyna dziwna rzecz, jaka się zdarzyła w okolicy Starbuck. Najgorsze było to, jak w jej obecności głupieli faceci. Słowo daję.

— Ma pani na myśli Sama Andersa?

— Wszystkich mam na myśli! — Edmondson uniosła ręce w geście oburzenia. — Łącznie ze starym Adamą. Nikomu tak nie odpuszczał grzeszków jak jej. A Lee Adama i Anders to inna sprawa.

Brynn postanowiła iść za ciosem.

— Chodzi o to, że nigdy nie rozwiązała formalnie małżeństwa z Samem Andersem mimo spotykania się z Adamą?

Edmondson uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Chyba nie czytałaś wtedy naszego brukowca, co? No nie, byłaś na to zdecydowanie za mała. Nieważne, o zmarłych nie można źle mówić. Przynajmniej nie za bardzo, żeby potem o nas nikt źle nie mówił. Cholera, chyba nie odpowiedziałam na twoje pytanie — zreflektowała się po chwili. Brynn zdecydowała się pić swoją kawę, póki mogła. — Przepraszam. Nie znałam Starbuck tak dobrze, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Walczyłyśmy razem, to wszystko. Z pewnością jest ktoś, kto wie o niej więcej.

— Przykro mi to mówić, ale już nie.

Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Brynn patrzyła na piękny sad, w którym nawet krzaki nie śmiały rosnąć krzywo z obawy przed kapitan Racetrack. W oddali wznosiło się wzgórze Tauron, a słońce odbijało się w przeszklonej fasadzie dawnego domu Thrace.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się, że będę mogła tu siedzieć i gadać jak taka typowa stara baba — odezwała się w końcu Margaret Edmondson. — Tymczasem proszę, siedzę i gadam. I bardzo żałuję, że tej starej cholery Starbuck nie ma już między nami. Ale ona wszystko robiła na własną modłę, więc najwyraźniej spędziła tu akurat tyle czasu, ile jej się podobało… Ile to było? Dwanaście lat?

Brynn policzyła szybko, pokiwała głową. Edmondson przez chwilę wydawała się jeszcze zatopiona we wspomnieniach – chociaż to było złe określenie, bo sugerowało zadumę i rozmarzenie, tymczasem Marge Edmondson przez swoją pamięć wydawała się przeć z taką energią i determinacją, jakby wędrowała z maczetą przez gęstą makię – a potem zwróciła się do Kacey:

— Co tydzień przychodzi do mnie stara ekipa na karty, więc zróbmy tak: zapytam, czy czegoś nie pamiętają. Nic nie obiecuję. Tymczasem ty powinnaś pogadać z kimś bardziej doinformowanym. Na przykład z Brendanem Costanzą, on mieszka tam nad rzeką. Albo z Aretą Adamą.

— Na pewno? — Przychodziło jej to już do głowy, ale natychmiast odrzucała taką myśl.

— Tak jest. Areta Adama odziedziczyła wszystko, co zostawił po sobie Lee Adama. Powodzenia, Brynn. Wymyśliłaś sobie zadanie… że hoho.

— To prawda.

— Muszę cię jednak ostrzec — dodała groźnie Edmondson. Brynn znieruchomiała z filiżanką kawy w połowie drogi do ust. — Tu chodzi o Thrace, więc jeśli coś odkryjesz, może to być nieprzyjemne. Ona miała mnóstwo mrocznych sprawek na sumieniu.

Brynn gorączkowo szukała jakiejś odpowiedniej riposty, kiedy twarz Edmondson nagle złagodniała. Starsza kobieta odwróciła się w krześle i zawołała swojego wnuka:

— Matthew, skocz jeszcze po jakieś ciasteczka. Nasz gość wygląda na niedożywionego.

●

Brynn kombinowała długo, jakby tu podejść do Arety Adamy. Próbowała napisać list, ale nie miała pojęcia, co w nim zawrzeć. Uprzejmą prośbę o pogrzebanie w rzeczach zmarłego męża? Otwarte pytanie o Karę Thrace? Oślizgłe komplementy na temat wkładu samej Arety w edukację nowych pokoleń? Sprawa byłaby łatwiejsza, gdyby się chociaż trochę znały, ale Brynn była za młoda, żeby mieć z Aretą wspólnych znajomych i za stara, żeby należeć do jej uczniów. Areta, wówczas nosząca jeszcze nazwisko Casseia, zaczęła uczyć klasy początkowe, kiedy Brynn przystąpiła do edukacji na poziomie średnim.

To dziwne spotkanie z Marge Edmondson dodatkowo wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Z punktu widzenia kapitan Racetrack Kara Thrace wydawała się postacią jeszcze bardziej mityczną, niż wynikało z prasy i obiegowej plotki. Chodziło głównie o "śmierć" – Brynn nie potrafiła się zmusić do myślenia o tym w kategoriach prawdziwej śmierci, takiej ze zwłokami i trumną przykrytą flagą Kolonii, z salwami honorowymi i nekrologami, bo to zdarzyło się przecież znacznie później – o "śmierć" i "zmartwychwstanie", o których tak lekko mówiła Edmondson.

Brynn przeryła się przez kilogramy makulatury i strony danych w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich wzmianek. Wypytywała każdego, kogo mogła, łącznie z matką i Agathonami. Nikt nie traktował motywu mesjańskiego poważnie, może oprócz kilku nawiedzonych kapłanów dawnej religii.

A jednak pragmatyczna, cyniczna i stojąca mocno na ziemi kapitan Racetrack wierzyła w to, co mówiła. Dla niej była to prawda… i jako taka stanowiła jedną z wielu wersji wydarzeń. Ostatecznie legendy także mają gdzieś swój początek, a człowiek stracony, opłakany i zastąpiony (jak to w wojsku – nie ma ludzi niezastąpionych) to prawie jak martwy.

●

W końcu, kilka miesięcy później, kiedy z trudem skleciła wstęp do książki, z pominięciem jakiejkolwiek wzmianki o Karze Thrace, spotkała Aretę Adamę na rynku.

Obie kupowały bakłażany. Kacey postanowiła pójść za ciosem.

— Pani Adama? Miło panią widzieć.

— Przepraszam, czy my się znamy? — Areta Adama wyglądała na lekko zakłopotaną. Miała ciemną karnację, nieco skośne oczy i brązowe, siwiejące włosy, więc pierwszym, co przeszło Brynn przez głowę, było, że w ogóle nie przypomina Kary Thrace (ale, chwila, czemu miałaby ją przypominać?).

Brynn jednym tchem wyrzuciła z siebie skrócone dossier. Areta przyjęła to zupełnie z godnym pozazdroszczenia stoicyzmem.

— Świetnie. Dzisiaj pasuje?

— O-oczywiście. Czemu nie?

Była bardzo zdziwiona tym bezpretensjonalnym podejściem Arety Adamy do sprawy. Spodziewała się wymówek, oporu i długiego, jałowego przekonywania. Ludzie, którzy na dobre osiedli w tej nowej rzeczywistości, nie lubili wracać do przeszłości. Czasami, wrzucana do jednego worka z dziennikarzami prasowymi, stykała się nawet z wrogością. Prawie nikt nie wierzył w to, co mama pogardliwie określała "misją". Często z tymi samymi ludźmi spotykała się wielokrotnie, bo nie chcieli mówić, nie pamiętali albo kłamali, albo kłamali o tym, czego nie pamiętali, albo o tym, o czym nie chcieli mówić. Brynn postępowała z tym tak jak ze sprawą "zmartwychwstania" Kary Thrace: zachowywała wszystkie wersje i uparcie szukała tej, która by jej najbardziej odpowiadała.

Dom, do którego zaproszono Kacey, lśnił czystością. Usiadła na okrytej wzorzystą narzutą kanapie i poczuła się od razu bardzo niezręcznie w swoich brudnych trepach i postrzępionych spodniach, które wkładała do pracy na plantacji. Areta Adama wydawała się uosobieniem stereotypowej, ciepłej, domowej kobiecości – natychmiast odłożyła zakupy na odpowiednie miejsca w domu, zrobiła herbaty i zanim dołączyła do Brynn, zarzuciła sobie na ramiona zrobiony na drutach szal.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałam o tym z kimś porozmawiać — powiedziała bez ogródek. — Spadasz mi z nieba, Kacey. Kacey? Mogę tak do ciebie mówić, prawda? A ty, proszę, nie mów do mnie pani. Jestem od ciebie o ile - trzynaście, czternaście lat starsza?

— Tak, jakoś tak. Nie chcę być natrętna… ale ja też czekałam na tę rozmowę od długiego czasu. Nie będziesz miała nic przeciwko, jeśli coś nagram albo zapiszę?

— Proszę, droga wolna. Mamy teraz trochę czasu, nim chłopcy wrócą ze szkoły. — Areta zerknęła przelotnie na zegarek. Kacey nie dała się oszukać. Z pewnością wiedziała doskonale, która jest godzina. — Co chciałabyś wiedzieć?

I czysta tablica. Tak długo układała sobie w głowie pytania, a teraz, kiedy siedziała w dawnym domu Lee Adamy naprzeciwko jego drugiej żony, nie była w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa. Przeprowadziła już setki takich rozmów, ale Areta sprawiała, że to ona, Kacey, czuła się jak na spowiedzi.

Areta patrzyła na nią tymi wielkimi, ciepłymi oczami okolonymi siecią zmarszczek, więc Brynn stwierdziła, że nie może dłużej sprawiać jej zawodu i zaczęła opowiadać. Najpierw o książce, potem o walce z własną pamięcią, wreszcie o tajemnicy zdjęcia, z łatwością i wprawą, które Jonah nazywał profesjonalnym ekshibicjonizmem.

Po tej przemowie Areta Adama wnikliwie obejrzała fotografię. Kacey zauważyła, że nawet paznokcie miała równe i zadbane. Z pewnością nie parała się pracą w polu albo przy rzemiośle.

— Wiem, co o mnie myślisz — powiedziała Areta. Brynn, przyłapana na gorącym uczynku, oderwała wzrok od jej dłoni. — Wspaniała ze mnie przystań po burzy, prawda? Nie zaprzeczaj. To jest prawda. Gdy się poznaliśmy, oboje szukaliśmy już tylko spokoju. Ty pewnie nie pamiętasz za dobrze tej tułaczki, ale ja miałam wszystkiego absolutnie dosyć. Ciasnych kwater, ciągłego zagrożenia, braku wszystkiego, od jedzenia po mydło. Tymczasem tutaj… spokój — powtórzyła. Kacey usiłowała wyglądać współczująco. Ta część historii zawsze się powtarzała, nieważne, z kim by się rozmawiało.

— Niczego takiego nie zakładałam — wtrąciła — ale dziękuję za wytłumaczenie.

— Wojskowi są tego zdania — wyjaśniła swobodnie Areta. — I zwykle się z tym nie kryją, toteż wysnułam taki wniosek. Wracając do tematu… Niestety muszę cię rozczarować. Myślę, że wiem o Karze Thrace znacznie mniej niż ty. Nie znałam jej za życia i nie poznałam po śmierci, bo mąż w ogóle o tym ze mną nie rozmawiał. To były jego prywatne sprawy. Dopóki żył Sam Anders, spotykali się co jakiś czas. To były jedyne noce, kiedy wracał totalnie pijany.

— Proszę się nie martwić, nie ujmę tego w książce.

Starała się nie okazywać po sobie rozczarowania, ale nie było to proste. Spodziewała się po tym spotkaniu naprawdę wiele, tymczasem miała tylko do czynienia z neurotyczną panią domu.

— No dobrze. — Areta zatarła energicznie wypielęgnowane dłonie. — Weźmy się do rzeczy.

Brynn spojrzała na nią pytająco.

— Nie zaglądałam do gabinetu męża od czasu, kiedy zrobiłam porządek z jego rzeczami. Są tam wszystkie pamiątki, jakie zgromadził w ciągu swojego życia, wszystko, o co nigdy nie zdążyłam zapytać. Myślę, że nadszedł czas, aby nareszcie się tym zająć.

Wstała z szelestem spódnic, wyjęła z kieszeni klucze i ruszyła energicznym krokiem przez swoje zadbane domowe pielesze.

— Chodź, Kacey. Czas odkurzyć eksponaty.

Kacey wstała ostrożnie, ale i tak prawie wywróciła stoliczek z całą zastawą. Przytrzymała kiwający się porcelanowy dzbanek i rozglądając się dyskretnie, dołączyła do gospodyni, która stała na końcu ciemnego korytarza i usiłowała znaleźć klucz pasujący do zamka znajdujących się przed nią drzwi.

— On zatrzymał wszystko, wiesz? — powiedziała powoli, a w jej tonie było coś, czego Brynn dotąd nie słyszała. — Utrzymywał to wielkie studio na wzgórzu, nie wyrzucił ani jednej, najmniejszej rzeczy, która do niej należała. I ja to wszystko nadal mam. Trzymam w tym pokoju… Nie tylko dlatego, że to w pewnym sensie pamiątki rodzinne. To także historyczne dziedzictwo.

Drzwi udało się w końcu otworzyć. Za nimi znajdował się zagracony pokój, zapewne dawny gabinet – w centrum stało wielkie biurko. Areta podeszła zdecydowanym krokiem do okien, rozsunęła gwałtownie zasłony i do środka uderzyło słońce, wydobywając z cienia wirujące w powietrzu drobinki kurzu. Stojąca niepewnie w drzwiach Brynn chłonęła to wszystko, starając się nie uronić ani jednego detalu, włącznie ze smugami światła i fakturą drewna framug. Miała wrażenie, że w jej własnej pamięci coś się poruszyło i zaczęło opornie nabierać kształtu, jakby i ona znała kiedyś tych ludzi.

Areta starła kurz z blatu biurka. Teraz dało się zauważyć, że to solidny, choć pociemniały już ze starości cedr.

— To z perspektywy czasu dość zabawne — powiedziała, przyglądając się szarej warstwie pokrywającej wnętrze jej dłoni — ale wydaje mi się, że on nigdy nie przestał czekać na jej powrót. Zawsze jakaś jego część wierzyła, że Kara Thrace może w każdej chwili stanąć w drzwiach i zażądać tego, co do niej należało. Co gorsza, ja też w to uwierzyłam i strasznie bałam się tego… widma. Albo, może, tej trzeciej osoby w moim małżeństwie.

— To musiało być przykre — odparła ostrożnie Kacey. Ręce ją świerzbiły na widok tych wszystkich pamiątek, ale w tym pokoju pełnym staroci najdelikatniej należało obchodzić się z ich obecną właścicielką.

— Widziałam, co biorę — powiedziała beztrosko Areta, rozgarniając stosy dokumentów zgromadzone na biurku. — Zresztą, nie powinnam narzekać. Chłopcy też nie. Zbyt wielu ludzi w ogóle nie miało rodziców.

Brynn milczała. Myślała nagle o ojcu, o którym nie wiedziała prawie nic, oprócz tego, że zmarł przed końcem świata. Nagle była pewna, że zdarzył mu się jakiś okropny wypadek.

— A że był trochę odległy… mówi się trudno. — Areta otwierała szuflady i szafki, poruszała pokłady kurzu. Wydawało się, że Brynn w ogóle mogłoby tu nie być. — Mój ojciec też był, a właściwie prawie go nie było, więc wszystko było w porządku. A że miał swoje dziwactwa? Prawie wszyscy wojskowi i niejeden cywil był w gorszym stanie po tym, co ty nazywasz exodusem. Nie zrozum mnie źle, to było dobre małżeństwo, tylko…

Utknęła przy wielkiej szafie ściennej. Coś się zaklinowało i skrzypiące intarsjowane drzwiczki w ogóle nie chciały się poruszyć. Brynn, zahipnotyzowana i zafascynowana rozgrywającą się przed nią sceną, ruszyła jej na pomoc. Jednocześnie szarpnęły za rączki – każda za swoją – i wspólnymi siłami otworzyły szafę.

Ze środka buchnęło kurzem i zapachem starych środków przeciwko insektom. Na wieszakach wisiały stare, przetarte mundury z różnymi odznaczeniami; w głębi leżały stosy nadgryzionych zębem czasu ubrań. Dżinsy, bojówki, koszulki, bielizna… Dalej jakieś drobiazgi: książki, zdjęcia, notatki, kubek z obtłuczonym uchem, popielniczka z rżniętego szkła. I stary aparat fotograficzny, sztalugi, płótna. Niektóre sypały się ze starości.

Mimo to Areta brutalnie wygarnęła wszystko na zewnątrz. Brynn zacisnęła bezsilnie pięści.

— Wszyscy cały czas mi powtarzali, że nie mam zajmować się przeszłością, tylko przyszłością, patrzeć do przodu, nie cofać się, nie zatrzymywać. Ale co w tym złego? — Areta uniosła do góry podkoszulek z nadrukiem tak spranym, że nierozpoznawalnym.

Na ten widok Brynn objęła fala dziwnego rozczulenia. Przyklękła obok, zdając sobie sprawę, że gdyby to były jej dawne rzeczy, to zapewne wyglądałoby podobnie.

— Co złego jest w chwili zatrzymania? — zapytała Areta, tym razem wyraźnie poszukując odpowiedzi.

— Nie ma w tym nic złego — odparła Kacey, otwierając szkatułkę. W środku tkwiły minidyski z muzyką i para zimnych w dotyku, szklanych kolczyków. — To, skąd przyszliśmy, jest bardzo ważne, prawda? To dlatego ja tak bardzo dociekam tego, co się mi kiedyś stało.

— Chodzi o to zdjęcie?

Kacey kiwnęła głową. Nadszedł czas na grę w otwarte karty.

— Jego notatniki powinny być w lewej szufladzie biurka — powiedziała Areta, zajęta przeglądaniem ubrań, jakby miały jej pomóc zrozumieć fascynacje i obsesje zmarłego męża. — Przejrzyj je, jeśli chcesz.

— Czytałaś je?

— Jeszcze nie.

Brynn siedziała przez chwilę w bezruchu, rozdarta pomiędzy chęcią poszperania w tym bogactwie pamiątek a położeniem rąk na niewydanych, prywatnych zapiskach Lee Adamy. Wreszcie zdecydowała się skorzystać z okazji i podeszła do biurka. W lewej szufladzie, pod grubą warstwą kurzu, znalazła dwa grube notesy. Papier pożółkł, ale poza tym były w dobrym stanie.

Otworzyła jeden na chybił trafił. Pisma oczywiście nie poznawała, ale to było to.

●

Analiza zapisków Adamy zabrała mnóstwo czasu, szczególnie, że wszystko, co Kacey opracowywała, musiała autoryzować z Aretą Adamą (na szczęście Lee nie notował żadnych intymnych ani krępujących detali – jego żona w notatkach występowała, owszem, ale wyłącznie w dobrym świetle i pobocznie). W międzyczasie Brynn spisywała również jej wspomnienia z exodusu i starała się zapanować nad plantacją. W rezultacie wieczorami zasypiała nad kolekcjami notatek.

Mama nie ułatwiała sprawy. Twierdziła, że Kacey za daleko się zapędziła ze swoimi poszukiwaniami, że to zwróci się przeciwko niej, że zostanie "skandalistką" w niczym jej nie pomoże. Brynn podeszła do tego pragmatycznie: nie była rewelacyjnym plantatorem, nie mogła założyć rodziny, to chociaż zostanie skandalistką… to znaczy, w mniej wymierny sposób przysłuży się kolonii.

Areta pozwoliła jej przejrzeć rzeczy Kary Thrace, ale nie było w nich niczego interesującego. W ogóle nie było tego wiele: albo Adama zrobił selekcję, zanim schował wszystko w tej szafie, albo Thrace nie kolekcjonowała drobiazgów. Najwięcej czasu Brynn spędziła nad zdjęciami – Thrace (rozwalona na krześle w kuchni z cygarem między zębami, ze znajomymi z dywizjonu, gdzieś w górkach, w samochodzie, pokazuje dwa uniesione kciuki, na jakiejś kolacji obok admirała Agathona) wydawała się na nich strasznie młoda, znacznie młodsza od otaczających ją mężczyzn. Nawet Sama Andersa, który był przecież młodszy od niej. Od razu przypominało się to, co Racetrack mówiła o śmierci i nowej wersji Starbuck.

Na podstawie starych dokumentów Brynn odkryła również, że postanowienia testamentu Kary Thrace zostały wprowadzone w życie dopiero pół roku po jej śmierci. To oznaczało, że ktoś kazał przeczekać od pogrzebu sześć miesięcy, zanim zajął się podziałem majątku Starbuck. Czy to był Apollo, świadek jednego cudu, oczekujący kolejnego? Jego prywatne zapiski zaczynały się grubo po śmierci Thrace, więc nie było żadnych informacji, ale nietrudno było to wydedukować.

Zawartość notesów Adamy składała się głównie ze szkiców esejów z jego książek, luźnych spostrzeżeń, zabawnych drobiazgów i nostalgicznych wspomnień. Im bliżej końca, tym więcej, rzecz jasna, było tych ostatnich. Z notatek wyłaniał się obraz starzejącego się, śmiertelnie zmęczonego człowieka, który przeżył prawie wszystkich ze swojego pokolenia i był świadom tego, że umyka mu czas i historia. Wszystko to stanowiło znakomity materiał do jej książki… ale tak naprawdę tylko jeden ustęp przykuł jej uwagę.

 _Spotkałem niedawno jednego z przedstawicieli Dwójek, którzy dla mnie zawsze, niezmiennie i nieodłącznie kojarzą się z cylonem Leobenem Conoyem, mimo że przybrali inne imiona i prowadzą inne życie. Pokazywał swoim dzieciom, jak buduje się przepusty na rzece. Z tego, co wiem, większość Dwójek zajmuje się różnorakim rzemiosłem, ale ten najwyraźniej poczuł pociąg do inżynierii – a jego żoną była kobieta, która kiedyś pracowała w kuchni na_ Galactice _. Wspominając tę straszną, dziwaczną historię, która stała się udziałem Starbuck i Leobena, nie mogłem na ten widok powstrzymać dreszczu. Od tamtego czasu upłynęło tyle lat, a ja oddawałem się wytężonej pracy nad sobą, ale mimo to nie potrafię się pozbyć niektórych uprzedzeń._

Cylon Leoben Conoy. Czas zasięgnąć języka.

●

Niewiele osób z jej pokolenia w ogóle kojarzyło to nazwisko, a już na pewno nikt nie potrafił wskazać właściwej Dwójki. Nie pomagało również to, że po kolonizacji wszyscy cyloni musieli wyrobić sobie dokumenty z imionami i nazwiskami, które często różniły się od przydomków używanych podczas wojny.

Dopiero Brendan Costanza po długim zastanowieniu pokazał jej właściwy kierunek.

— Mieszka teraz, skurwiel, po drugiej stronie rzeki, w ruinach — powiedział, spluwając profilaktycznie za ramię, jakby chciał odczynić zły urok. — Tam daleko, za stocznią. Od lat go nie widziałem i jakoś nie żałuję. — Uważnie zmierzył Brynn wzrokiem, po czym dodał: — Radzę uważać, bo zrobi ci totalną wodę z mózgu. To było jego specialité. Hej, może wpadniesz do Racetrack na karty? Przyniosę rewelacyjną zapiekankę z kurczakiem mojej synowej.

— Hm. Postaram się przyjść, panie Costanza.

— Mów mi Brendan. Nie jestem jeszcze tak stary jak reszta.

Na do widzenia Costanza klepnął ją energicznie w ramię. Miał bardzo dużo siły.

Żeby dotrzeć na drugą stronę rzeki, musiała przejechać przez całe miasto i most łączący mieszkalną i rolniczą część Lauranii z częścią przemysłową. To tam znajdowały się stocznia, hangary, huty i zakłady produkujące wszystkie niezbędne do życia artykuły dla pięćdziesięciotysięcznej populacji kolonii. Tam także przeważnie przebywali Centurioni, zajęci pracą w przemyśle ciężkim i budowaniem swojej dziwacznej, metalowej świątyni poświęconej Jedynemu Bogu. Cylon Conoy zamieszkiwał jeszcze dalej, w niewielkiej kotlinie u stóp porośniętych gęstą makią, skalistych wzniesień. Nie było tu ani asfaltowej, ani żwirowej drogi, tylko zarośnięty trakt ubity przed laty kołami terenówek należących do wypraw naukowych.

Kotlina pełna była ruin po poprzedniej cywilizacji. Brynn z początku w ogóle nie wiedziała, gdzie jechać – morze zwalonych kolumn i zwietrzałych fundamentów wydawało się rozciągać w każdym kierunku, od brzegu doliny aż po sterczące wapienne skały wzgórz. W końcu zatrzymała samochód, wskoczyła na pakę i stamtąd się rozejrzała. Widok był niesamowity: biały kamień jaśniał w słońcu, resztki kamiennych łuków pochylały się nad ziejącymi dziurami dawnych piwnic, wytyczone geometrycznie, teraz doszczętnie zarośnięte drogi przecinały całe rumowisko i zbiegały się u jego centrum, dawnego forum. Tam również pobłyskiwała para kolektorów słonecznych.

Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów udało jej się przejechać, potem musiała zostawić samochód i iść pieszo, usiłując nie połamać sobie nóg. Po pewnym czasie znalazła ścieżkę, którą ktoś chodził najwyraźniej na tyle regularnie, by w ogóle nie zarastała. Ścieżynka ta po kilku minutach wytężonego marszu doprowadziła ją do forum.

Ktoś odbudował jeden z domów przylegających do placu, a przynajmniej jego parter. Brynn zauważyła przywróconą do użytku starą studnię i ogólne znaki czyjejś trwałej obecności: przeciągnięty między dwoma kolumnami sznur, stół, krzesła, leżak, grube kable prowadzące od zapasowego agregatu. Nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek mógłby dobrowolnie zamieszkać w takim miejscu.

— Halo? — zawołała bez przekonania. Jej głos odbił się echem od kamiennych ścian. — Jest tu kto?

Bez odpowiedzi.

Kierowana wiecznie niezaspokojoną ciekawością zajrzała do studni (była głęboka, tchnąca chłodem), a potem pchnęła lekko drzwi do budynku. Otworzyły się z przeraźliwym skrzypieniem, ukazując surowe, ale zadbane wnętrze sporego pomieszczenia. Po wejściu do środka okazało się, że wychodzi ono na atrium, w którego sadzawce była nawet czysta, chłodna woda. Musiała być jakoś wypompowywana ze studni, a potem gdzieś dalej, skoro nie robiła się gorąca w tym słońcu…

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał ktoś za jej plecami. Brynn wzdrygnęła się ze strachu, wyrwała rękę z wody i odwróciła się tak szybko, że uderzyła łydką o cembrowinę sadzawki.

W półmroku kolumnady stał jakiś człowiek: niewiele wyższy od Kacey, szczupły, trochę zgarbiony. Widziała tylko kontury jego sylwetki, ale było w nim coś przerażającego.

— Czy my się już spotkaliśmy? — zapytał, robiąc dwa kroki do przodu i wychodząc na słońce. Teraz wszystko zaczęło się zgadzać: to była Dwójka, a nawet ta Dwójka, której szukała (chociaż nie miała pojęcia, skąd to wiedziała, skoro wszyscy wyglądali tak samo). To musiał być Leoben Conoy.

Nie potrafiła ocenić, czy był siwy, czy jego włosy były po prostu naturalnie popielate. Mógł mieć czterdzieści pięć lat, czyli tyle, na ile oceniał go w swoich zapiskach piętnaście lat temu Lee Adama. Brynn była świadoma, że cyloni starzeli się znacznie wolniej od ludzi, ale dopiero takie skonfrontowanie tego z rzeczywistością pozwalało jej w pełni pojąć ogrom tej różnicy.

— Bardzo przepraszam za to wtargnięcie — powiedziała, wyciągając w pokojowym geście rękę. Conoy złapał ją za nadgarstek ruchem tak szybkim, że prawie niezauważalnym i dopiero wtedy zaczęła naprawdę się bać.

Znała tę twarz, no jasne, nie raz widywała Dwójki w mieście, na rynku czy w barze u Jonaha, ale to było coś więcej: to był prymitywny, zwierzęcy lęk; to był lęk dziecka, które łapie za nogę coś czyhającego pod łóżkiem.

Odruchowo nastawiła rozczapierzone dłonie, żeby go odepchnąć, ale Conoy tylko przyciągnął ją trochę do siebie.

— Wzrok już nie ten — powiedział drogą wyjaśnienia, ale cały czas wydawało się jej, że z niej szydzi. Ze strachu zaschło jej w gardle i nie potrafiła nic wydusić, ale Conoy przekrzywił głowę i przyjrzał się jej uważnie, jakby oglądał rzadki gatunek owada, i nagle była pewna, że ją rozpoznaje. — Kacey Brynn? Czy to możliwe?

— Tak, tak się nazywam — odparła z trudem Kacey. Conoy puścił ją nagle i zatoczyła się trochę do tyłu. — Jeszcze raz przepraszam za najście…

— Nic się nie stało. — Conoy zatarł ręce, a Brynn zdała sobie sprawę, że tarasuje jej jedyną drogę ucieczki i że w ogóle głupio zrobiła, wybierając się tutaj sama i nikomu o tym nie mówiąc. — Czego tu szukasz, Kacey Brynn? Bo chyba nie mnie?

— Tak się składa, że tak, właśnie pana. Leoben Conoy…

— Do usług. Trochę krótkowzroczny… — Wyjął z kieszeni spodni okulary i założył je. Nie wyglądał wcale sympatyczniej. — Ale ten sam. Czym mogę służyć, Kacey Brynn?

— Skąd my się znamy? — zapytała, zanim się w ogóle zorientowała, co mówi. — Przecież ja do niedawna nie znałam pana nazwiska. Jak my możemy się znać?

Conoy ominął ją i podszedł do sadzawki. Ukląkł na jej brzegu, zanurzył w wodzie rękę, a potem uniósł mokrą dłoń, by Brynn coś zademonstrować.

— Widzisz to, Kacey? — zapytał, poruszając palcami, na których błyszczały przejrzyste krople. — To jest woda. Wszyscy składamy się z niej co najmniej w pięćdziesięciu procentach, niezależnie od tego, czy mamy w sobie silikowe przewody, czy nie. Woda łączy nas wszystkich.

Kacey była gotowa wziąć go za nieszkodliwego wariata, kiedy nagle wstał – i ten ruch, niesamowicie sprężysty i zręczny jak na kogoś w takim wieku – obudził w niej nie tyle wspomnienie, co pamięć po wspomnieniu.

— Wbrew pozorom mamy więcej wspólnego — kontynuował, przechadzając się po atrium. Snopy słonecznego światła, załamując się na kolumnach, na przemian oświetlały jego twarz i pogrążały ją w cieniu. Brynn obserwowała to jak zahipnotyzowana. — Nasze procesy kognitywne są stosunkowo podobne, a już na pewno podobnie działa pamięć. Wszyscy mamy bazowe, wspólne, podświadome wspomnienia… wy z waszych jaskiń i polowań na mamuty, my z naszego statku-matki… a potem całą kolekcję własnych, prywatnych, odczytywalnych kawałków pamięci, którymi możemy dysponować, jak nam się podoba. Coś można zepchnąć na dół, jeśli jest przykre, coś można wydobyć na wierzch, jeśli to lubimy. Jak myślisz, Kacey – skąd się znamy?

Oczywiście: brakujący fragment jej najwcześniejszych wspomnień. To stąd to paraliżujące przerażenie. Miała jakiś przebłysk, a w nim – ta twarz, niewiele młodsza, poczucie osamotnienia, obce przestrzenie.

— Tak naprawdę jestem ci winien przeprosiny, Kacey — powiedział Conoy. — Użyłem cię jako narzędzia w bezsensownej walce. Nie wiedziałem, że plan ze swej natury jest wadliwy, a dążenie do doskonałości skazane na niepowodzenie… Nie bałem się sięgać po wszelkie środki. Kiedy tylko cię zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że będziesz idealna. Blondynka, piwne oczy… Wiedziałem od razu, gdy cię zobaczyłem, że jesteś tym dzieciakiem, którego wezmę ze sobą.

To dlatego mama jej nie chciała o tym powiedzieć: Kacey została od niej zabrana, odebrana siłą jako małe dziecko. Pamiętała nie tyle sytuację, co dręczące pragnienie zobaczenia i poczucia matki.

— Wyglądałaś trochę jak ona — ciągnął Conoy, zatrzymując się przed stojącym w kącie pomieszczenia biurkiem. Brynn dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że ta ściana obwieszona jest fotografiami, które w przeważającej większości przedstawiały widoki ruin i ujścia rzeki… ale nie tylko. Była tam też Kara Thrace: młoda i uśmiechnięta w kombinezonie pilota, dojrzała i smutna na jakimś zdjęciu wyciętym z gazety. Obok przyczepiony był jej nekrolog. — Uwierzyła nawet, że jesteś jej córką. To ona uratowała cię z Nowej Capriki. Ty tego raczej nie pamiętasz, ale to była pierwsza planeta, na której usiłowaliśmy razem żyć… w wypaczonej, niedoskonałej formie tego, co mamy teraz. — Odwrócił się do niej, szeroko, przerażająco uśmiechnięty. — Kara Thrace wróciła po ciebie, kiedy niebo rozrywały pociski, kiedy waliły się budynki, kiedy powinna była uciec. Ale ona taka była. Wróciłaby po ciebie niezależnie od tego, co bym jej powiedział.

— I co się wtedy stało? — zapytała Brynn, chociaż nie rozumiała połowy rzeczy, które mówił.

— Zabiła mnie po raz ostatni, żeby ciebie uratować. — Conoy uniósł ręce, jakby wspominał dni dawnej chwały. — Powiedziała, że mnie kocha i wbiła mi nóż pod żebro, a ty na nas patrzyłaś, w ogóle nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje, kiedy ja ginąłem. Siedem razy umierałem i siedem razy wracałem do życia.

— Cylońskie wskrzeszenie. — Miała tak ściśnięte gardło, że mówiła prawie niezrozumiale. — To, co nas nie łączy.

— Nie łączyło — poprawił ją szybko, opuszczając ramiona. — To już kwestia przeszłości. Rachunki zostały wyrównane. Pozabijaliśmy się wszyscy nawzajem wystarczającą ilość razy, by próbować nareszcie przeżyć.

— Czy ona była cylonem jak ty?

Conoy spojrzał na nią bacznie, jakby nie spodziewał się tego pytania.

— Pomyśl, Kacey. Rachunek by się nie zgadzał. Istniało dwanaście modeli, z czego trzy zostały zniszczone, sześć jest pojedynczych i dobrze je znasz, a pozostałe trzy widujesz nadal w kopiach.

— Ty nie wiesz, prawda? — Nagle ją olśniło. — Nie wiesz, kim ona była, co znaczyła. Nadal się nad tym zastanawiasz, nadal chcesz to odkryć. Ale jest już za późno. Straciłeś swoją szansę.

— Tak jak ty straciłaś swoją — odparł zimno.

Zrobił trzy kroki w jej kierunku i znowu ją zmroziło. Bała się go tak bardzo, jakby nadal mógł jej zrobić krzywdę, jakby nigdy nie opuściła mrocznej krainy dzieciństwa.

— Bardzo się mylisz. Ja wszystko odzyskałam. — Nie ruszyła się z miejsca. — A ty, jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze zbliżysz się do mnie albo mojej matki, to…

Niewypowiedziana groźba zawisła w powietrzu.

Conoy nie przestawał się uśmiechać i Brynn zrozumiała, że nie miała za bardzo czym mu zagrozić. Ktoś, kto umierał siedem razy, raczej nie bał się śmierci, nieważne jak ostatecznej. To się jednak nie liczyło: już niczego nie chciał ani od niej, ani nikogo innego. Nie miał powodu chcieć.

Przez chwilę było jej go żal. Zareagował, jakby to wyczuł.

— Przepraszam cię, Kacey Brynn — powiedział, rozkładając ręce w zaskakująco ludzkim geście. — Kiedy cię zabrałem, próbowałem ci wytłumaczyć, co musimy zrobić. Nie rozumiałaś. Myślałem…

— Miałam dwa lata, na miłość boską!

— Ona też nie rozumiała. A ja chciałem dla niej wyłącznie dobrze, rozumiesz? Nigdy nie chciałem jej skrzywdzić. Ale musiałem trzymać ją w zamknięciu, żeby nie uciekła. To wszystko było dla jej dobra. Miała… — Zaciął się.

Brynn przymknęła oczy, rozdarta pomiędzy kronikarską ciekawością, strachem, skrępowaniem a zdziwieniem, wywołanym tak radykalną obcością myślenia Conoya. Znała Sharon Agathon, przyjaźniła się z jej dziećmi, ale nigdy, nigdy dotąd nie zetknęła się z kimś, kto byłby tak bardzo inny. Czy to mimikra, pomyślała, czy oni po prostu dobrze udają, że są jak my, czy…

Conoy zrobił krok naprzód i zorientowała się, że chce do niej podejść. Powinna była uciec, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać przed zadaniem jeszcze jednego pytania.

— Czy myślisz, że ona znowu wróci? — zapytała, wskazując ręką na zdjęcia. Nie było to potrzebne. Conoy doskonale wiedział, o kim mówiła.

— Tak — odparł z całkowitym przekonaniem. — To tylko kwestia czasu.

●

Książka powstała stosunkowo szybko. Trzeba było, rzecz jasna, dokładnie ją zredagować i wysłać do wglądu wszystkim zainteresowanym, którzy podzielili się z nią bagażem osobistych wspomnień. Prawie nikt nie protestował. Tylko jedna osoba wycofała pewien ustęp wiążący się bardziej z historią rodzinną niż ogólną, chociaż Brynn uważała, że te dwie koncepcje raczej się uzupełniają, niż wykluczają.

Mamie podarowała specjalny wydruk z wkładką usuniętą ze zwykłego wydania, a zawierającą sprawozdanie ze spotkania z Conoyem. Mama przeżywała to (i czytała) przez trzy dni, a potem wzięła Kacey na stronę i oświadczyła, że ją, swoją biedną, jedyną córkę, bardzo przeprasza, ale dla jej własnego dobra – a swojego psychicznego – usiłowała o tym tragicznym wydarzeniu zapomnieć. Oczywiście to, co opowiedział jej Cylon, stanowi chory bełkot szaleńca, a prawda jest taka, że Kacey zagubiła się w tłumie podczas ewakuacji planety i to Kara Thrace oddała ją w stęsknione, bezpieczne ramiona matki na zatłoczonym pokładzie _Galactiki_.

Kacey wierzyła Leobenowi Conoyowi, bo nie znała nikogo, kto miałby mniej powodów do kłamstwa. Poza tym wnikliwa lektura dzienników Adamy oraz zgromadzonych przez niego materiałów udowodniła, że to, co Conoy jej pobieżnie opisał, najprawdopodobniej się wydarzyło. Pewności mieć nie można (każdy wierzy w to, co chce).

Książka ukazała wraz z początkiem skąpej, krótkiej pory deszczowej, nakładem wydawnictwa "Olimpia", należącego do kolegi Kacey ze szkolnej ławki. Już w pierwszym tygodniu po wydaniu wynikła wielka afera z byłym kapitanem _Morning Star_ , który uznał, że Brynn oczerniła go w swojej pracy, cytując - z uzasadnieniem! - obelżywe słowa Mariny Oberst, pierwszej oficer tegoż statku z czasów exodusu. Kapitan miał sporo na sumieniu, ale najwyraźniej wierzył w rozgrzeszającą moc czasu. Kacey wierzyła w wolny wybór. Wymienili kilka zjadliwych wypowiedzi na łamach "Wiadomości", głównej gazety kolonii, i sprawa odeszła w niepamięć. Poprawni politycznie działacze stowarzyszenia "Wspólna Ziemia" nie byli zachwyceni faktem, że książka powraca do wydarzeń sprzed pojednania, ale przełknęli żabę, bo opracowanie uwzględniało wspomnienia Tory Foster.

Uczucie dobrze spełnionego obowiązku pojawiło się wraz z pierwszą osobą, która podziękowała jej za stworzenie tej książki. Brynn nie spoczęła na laurach: zaczęła pracować nad lepszą archiwizacją materiałów, które zgromadziła w trakcie swoich poszukiwań.

Książka nosiła tytuł "Odległy krajobraz" i opatrzona była klasycznie patetyczną dedykacją: _dla Mamy oraz pamięci Kary Thrace – dwóch kobiet, które mnie uratowały, gdy potrzebowałam ratunku_. Zaczynała się opisem rozległej, piaszczystej plaży na rodzinnej planecie matki, gdzie morze było znacznie bardziej niebieskie od nieba.


End file.
